In the Kitchen
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Goku in the kitchen. Fixed it!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue. Rated for ass said…. I think three times, now four times.  
  
Some of these things actually happened to me when I was little. Scary.  
  
Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten to put these notes here? Duh! It was 5:30 in the morning! Anyway, Pan was born to Goku and Chi-Chi. Okay… got that one. AND YOU CAN TOO HAVE POTS IN A DRAWER! A BIG ONE!! I DO!!!!!! So bug off. Sorry if I sound mean but that's just being picky. Okay, it's fixed. And thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks were in the kitchen of C.C. looking for something to eat. Of course, who couldn't be hungry around lunchtime?  
  
Anyway, their mothers were out shopping and the fathers are supposed to be watching them but instead they were off somewhere sparing.  
  
Pan and Trunks are both six years old and want something to eat, fast. Pan pulls out some flour, "How about we make some biscuits?" she suggested to Trunks. "Okay." Said Trunks.  
  
Trunks grabbed a chair and pushed it over to the sink. Pan grabbed another one and pushed it over to the counter. She grabbed a measuring cup and gave it to Trunks. Trunks filled it to the very top with water and set it down.  
  
Pan grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and poured the water into it. Trunks got the flour but there was a hole in it so it all spilled into the sink. Pan looked at Trunks, "What now. That was all the flour." She said. "Well, let's clean up the mess first." Said Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned on the water and let it fill up to the top. He flipped the switch for the garbage disposal but all the water and flour mixed together and flew into Pan and Trunks' faces. "That was not cool." Said Pan.  
  
"Lets just leave the water running and then it'll go away." Said Trunks. Of course the flour clogged up the drain and water spilled out over the sink. Pan and Trunks shrugged it off and went to go find something else to make.  
  
"How about we make spag-spagh- whatever." Said Pan. "Sure." Said Trunks. Pan got out some cooking oil, for God knows why. Trunks grabbed a pot out of a drawer and Pan poured as much cooking oil into it as it would hold. To the top.  
  
Pan looked around trying to find some noodles and left the oil flowing in. "Pan!" exclaimed Trunks. "What?" asked Pan and she looked a back. The oil was overflowing and everywhere on the floor.  
  
"Oh, well." Said Trunks. He put the pot on the stove and turned it on. Seconds later the pot came crashing down and the oil spilled everywhere.  
  
"Uh oh." Both Trunks and Pan said. Pan had just missed putting the noodles into the pot when it fell and all the noodles went into the burner. They left the burner on because of forgetfulness.  
  
They were about to clean up the mess when Trunks slipped and Pan got an idea. Pan flung herself down onto the floor and slid to the other side of the kitchen. She slammed into the cabinet and looked up at Trunks. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
All the sudden the noodles in the burner caught on fire and a flame about 3 feet shot into the air. It grew bigger and burned a hole in the wall.  
  
Trunks grabbed a fire extinguisher and pointed it towards the fire. He grabbed the pin and pulled it out of the trigger thingy. Unfortunately for him the nozzle was facing him and it sprayed right in his face.  
  
Not unfortunately for Pan, she started cracking up. Trunks hair was white in the front and it was sticking up backwards.  
  
"Cold." He finally managed out. That mad Pan crack up even more, they both turned around when they had heard more laughing and saw Vegeta and Goku laughing at them from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Well come set this out!" said Pan. Goku went over and grabbed the fire extinguisher from Trunks. Vegeta went and got the one from Pan. Since Pan was in front of the stove at the time, so was Vegeta. Goku accidentally shot Vegeta in the ass with the fire extinguisher.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed and shot Goku back. "Hey! That wasn't nice." Said Goku and he shot Vegeta back. "Well I don't want to miss out on all the fun." Said Pan. She got on the chair that was by the sink and grabbed some of the flour mix and threw it at Trunks.  
  
The blob landed directly on Trunks face and slid down. "Not so cold any more." Said Trunks. He grabbed some of the oil that was on the floor and threw it at Pan. Just then Goten walked in and that hit him in the face.  
  
Then he slipped and fell on his ass. Pan and Trunks both cracked up. Vegeta and Goku looked around at their surroundings. There was oil everywhere and… Suddenly the noodles caught fire again.  
  
A flame about 3 feet high shot into the air and burned a hole in the ceiling. Pan's eyes bugged out of her head but Goku shot the flame out with the fire extinguisher only to be thanked by Vegeta who shot him in the ear with the extinguisher. Goten was laughing his head off and Goku started chasing Vegeta around he room trying to get him.  
  
Vegeta finally slipped on the oil and Goku came crashing into him. They slid to the other end of the room and smashed into the wall. Goten tried to get back up only to fall on his face that time. Pan couldn't breathe and was rolling around on the floor and then the stove caught fire again and caught on to the other burners, which were oddly turned on.  
  
Pan jumped up and tried to grab an extinguisher from Goku or Vegeta but they wouldn't let go so she grabbed the little hose on the sink and aimed it at the four fires and grabbed the little trigger. But the water only shot out a few inches.  
  
She turned around and let go of it. The water was on high and the sink was overflowing and now the hose was left dangling there with a lot of water leaking from it. Pan looked in cabinets now looked for some more food.  
  
Then she found a bottle of honey. She grabbed it and aimed it Trunks. She opened it up and squeezed it out. It shot out and right as Trunks was turning around it shot into his hair and face.  
  
He looked at her with an evil glare and started wiping it off. Pan turned around and shot it at Goten, Vegeta and Goku. The got it into there faces and ran around blinded by the honey. That evil little bear.  
  
Trunks got up and shoved Pan onto the ground. "Hey now that wasn't fair!" said Pan. She grabbed Trunks hand and flipped him over her head. Trunks yelled and landed flat on his ass.  
  
Pan started laughing and got up. Pan pulled a fish out of the fridge and hit Trunks over the head with it. She laughed until she heard the crash. She looked over to were she had made Trunks crash into the wall.  
  
"Opps." She said and walked over to him. Trunks groaned and looked up at her. "Hey, there's four of you." He said. Pan rolled her eyes and helped him up, only to be flipped over his shoulder as payback. Pan yelled and landed flat on her ass just like Trunks did.  
  
"Hey Trunks! What I did was an accident, well not when I flipped you over but still!" said Pan. "Oh quit yer yappin." Said Trunks. Pan got up and went over to Vegeta. She shoved his back and he fell over. "Hey! I still haven't gotten you back for squirting me with honey." Said Vegeta. He still had honey in his eyes and was pointing the wrong way.  
  
Pan giggled and he turned that way. "Now ya got it," said Pan. Vegeta took some honey from off his face and threw it at Pan. Pan easily sidestepped it and it landed next to her. "Nice shot." Said Pan sarcastically.  
  
The burners were still flaming and there was one big black hole in the ceiling. Pan grabbed the fire extinguisher from her dad and put the fires out. "There." Said Pan. "Thank God I thought the whole house would catch on fire." Said Trunks. "Yea think?" said Pan.  
  
Goku walked over to Pan, "That's mine." He said. "Sorry, just had to put that out." Said Pan. She pointed to the big hole and all the burn marks around it. "What happened?" he asked. "Burner fire." Said Pan.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. He turned around and saw Vegeta. He looked around and started spraying it everywhere. "Die." He said and with one little squirt shot Vegeta then kept shooting everywhere else.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaay." Said Pan and turned around. She looked at the mess around her; water everywhere, Crisco oil everywhere, flour mix, honey, burnt, dry and soggy noodles everywhere, a huge hole in the ceiling, burn marks everywhere, and a whole lot of other crap.  
  
"Bulma is going to kill us." She said and all the movements ceased around her. The other four also looked around them and realization dawned on them. "We're dead." The five said.  
  
"You five bet you are!" shouted Bulma. They all looked toward the covered doorway and saw a mad Bulma and Chi-Chi standing there. Goku shot Vegeta one last time and looked that way also.  
  
He went and cowered in the corner. "Hi… mom." Said Pan and she gulped. "You guys are going to clean and fix this place up." Said Bulma. "Can't we just wreck this kitchen and you get a different one?" asked Trunks.  
  
Bulma thought about it. "That would be easier." She said. "But you guys have to destroy it." said Bulma. "Alright. Now get out." Said Vegeta. They two women walked out and went outside.  
  
They heard a huge explosion and looked over towards the kitchen and all that was left was a smirking  
  
Vegeta and four others with their hair blown back and black soot all over their faces. "Let me go call for a new kitchen." Said Bulma and the two women walked back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've decided to make a story with these guys that happens in the living room. Thank you Alex-Chan for giving me the idea. And the titles going to be so original. Hehe. 


End file.
